


ADonald AU

by IsabellaNajera



Series: Lost Donald AU [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNajera/pseuds/IsabellaNajera
Summary: A year after losing Donald, the family has ended with no more clues to follow, no artifact or previous experience has helped them to know where he is (or how he is). Scrooge decides to ask an old acquaintance for help.
Series: Lost Donald AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981198
Comments: 33
Kudos: 23





	1. Asking for help

Following that Mouse was easy, too easy, he was naive in a way, too curios in others that make him being a Good detective, but naive enough to think that Scrooge wouldn’t follow him to whatever place he was traveling.  
Asking for Mickey´s help was his last option, why on earth Scrooge McDuck, with all his resources, needed to ask for this particular mouse?  
“Because he was... is Donald´s friend, and maybe he knows something about him that we don´t” that was what he told Della before calling him.  
The phone call was awkward, they were not exactly acquaintances, he just know the mouse was one of Donald´s closest Friends – he had so many Friends, Good Friends-  
Jose and Panchito were some of the few people who stayed at the mansion some times, but when it was the Mouse and the Dog (Mickey and Goofy), it was always Donald who went to them. Of course that was one of the many motives why they fight sometimes, the worst one was when Donald decided to move out to help that mouse with something… a “business”  
“If you want to help with a business then come to the money bin with me, you are doing fine”.  
“I told you I don´t want to continue that internship, I don´t want to be a tycoon like you”  
That made the riff worst between them, of course, at the moment he didn´t want to accept this truth but now he knows why he got so mad with Donald that time -because he was resentful with his nephew, choosing someone else over (him) his family.-  
Della of course was sad about it, but their goodbye was friendlier than his with Donald.  
Him and Donald were always like that, good times and bad times were a constant~  
On the contrary, Donald and Della in some way accepted that their paths were different, but they will keep in contact on their own way, they support each other’s no matter what they choose at the end. Why was so hard for him to let Donald go? Della was staying with him at least, she likes the way they live, Donald always wants to do things his way and apparently far away from him it seems.  
But even if Scrooge didn´t want to recognize it -It hurts the way he wasn´t interested on continue the Legacy of your family- “Why don’t you ask Della?” was always Donald´s response.  
“She´s helping already” – That´s all he can remember from that conversation before the plane started to shake violently. – Where is this mouse taking us?

Wasteland was almost the same than the last time he was there, but some improvings were made lately, so far the city looked good, the old clock was on maintenance. He shouldn´t be there but this could be the only place where he could find his friend. That was the only clue he had so far  
~~~  
Receiving Scrooge´s call was unexpected, Mickey always suspected that the old duck wasn´t so fond of him, and maybe less with Goofy.  
Donald´s family was big, and for the way Donald talked about them, even if it sounded as he was complimenting, the love for them was there.  
When the news of Donald’s disappearance were public and all the media was on the family with cameras, weird stories and tons of pictures; he saw how bad they looked. Sad kids, nostalgic Sister and like the last time Scrooge was mystery, not adventuring and not leaving his house for any other thing that wasn’t work - must be depressed again. -  
Of course, He got worried too as well as all of Donald´s friends. And when the time passed and no one received more news about Donald, they opted to celebrate his friend with a last show, they even invited the kids and Della, and they brought more friends with them: More kids, some scientist, other pilot, an actor and the housekeeper (recording the show for the butler), But not Scrooge.  
Della told them that he was avoiding them, and maybe avoiding the truth too – “He feels… guilty”- that´s all she said.

When Scrooge personally called him, he was really surprised (lowkey expecting to be good news about Donald, but nothing), Scrooge asked him to go to the mansion, alone.  
The trip from Mousetown to Duckburg was quick, Scrooge sent the limo for him, with the pilot-driver from the party, he was really chatty and the trip was full of adrenaline.  
At the mansion he had time to say hi to the kids, only Huey and Louie. Della and Dewey were out with the girl in Pink, not really an adventure, but they needed fresh air.  
“Mom and uncle Scrooge discussed again” was Huey´s explanation  
“they were yelling this time, well mom was yelling, uncle Scrooge was walking to his office as if no one talked to him” Louie looked really concerned.  
Then silence, what could he say to the kids, nothing better than everyone else already told them. “So, how are you feeling right now?”  
Both of them have their faces down, before any of them could answer anything the housekeeper came for him “Mr. Mouse?, Mr. Scrooge is waiting for you”.  
“I´ll see you later kids” Mickey hoped this could help them all, His friend´s family was suffering too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward reunion brings an unexpected resolve

From the window of his office Scrooge saw him, Mickey Mouse~

He never understood how Donald and he could be close friends. And why Donald was so eager to follow him, defend him. He discussed this with Ludwig only once, his response “They are like an odd couple, isn’t it? We saw them as if they were so different from one another but that kind of complements them, don’t forget George is with them most of the time” – as if that help someone to feel calmer, those 3 were a nightmare.  
The last fight with Donald was because of this mouse... All his friends of course but most about this mouse.

_Scrooge had a quick trip to an old castle, The kids were already busy and Scrooge asked Della to convince Donald to go with them “I want to talk to him about something, but the Mansion is always full”_  
_Della didn’t buy his lie “well, full and he is never available” – “I know, he is always busy with the kids, the boat, his band and any excuse he can find” Della kept listing activities with his fingers – “I understand, he is avoiding me” Scrooge rolled his eyes._  
_“He may have his reasons”-Della saw how her uncle was about to argue with her “I mean, maybe he “feels” your intentions”_  
_Everything was finally fine between the family and he almost got Donald to move inside the mansion. Almost convinced him to be his employee again but when he mentioned the internship everything went to hell._  
_-“The internship again? –Donald was fine doing some chores and jobs here and there for him– “Why don't you ask one of the boys. Huey and Louie would help you there, better than me.” – but he never wanted something stable in his company. Oh how Scrooge hated this, how easily Donald passed over him._  
_-“You are useful for the job too. And the kids are still young for that”_  
_-“But not young enough for adventuring”- Of course he would bring that topic_  
_-“It is different, that’s how our family is and we do it together” – why are you so hard!?_  
_-“Then help them and do it with them, I don’t need to be there, like with your treasure hunting trips”_  
_-“You always do this, why are you so stubborn? I’m asking nicely and you just.. BAH!_  
_-“I’m stubborn? You asked this 15 years ago and I don't...”- This boy- “Let's discuss this later, this is not the best moment to talk”_  
_Scrooge of course couldn't let the discussion end – “ Any moment is a good moment. Tell me, what could be better than this internship? The pay is better than any other job you can find, and is not like you have any other option” – Sometimes (many times) he couldn’t keep his beak closed._  
_His outburst made Donald mad of course but he didn't reacted as bad as he used to do when he was younger (his therapy really helped) - Yeah, I can't get anything better” - his tone was bitter. he didn't say anything else after that._

_But Scrooge wanted to argue and a good excuse, "WHY?"_

A knock on the door distracted him. It was Bleakley with the mouse, why was he so angry?- “Mr. Scrooge? Mr. Mouse is here”  
“it’s ok Bleakley, let him in” –  
Mickey suddenly felt nervous, the moment he entered the office he could see why the kids were concerned. Mr. Scrooge seemed off, his mind was elsewhere and his face reflected his anger trying to be contained- from who? –“Good evening Mr. Scrooge, it's nice to see you even if the circumstances are not the best, but-“ this was harder than he thought – “ We miss you at Donald's memorial er”  
-“Enough greetings for today Mouse, I called you because you are my last option.” It was only then when Scrooge looked at him –“sit”  
-Mickey did as told “Option? I don’t understand”- Mickey felt really confused  
-“Didn’t Della tell you the details of Donald’s disappearance?” – must be really painful to remember those details for him, it reflected on his face  
-“I’m sorry, Della and I, we aren’t really close, I just know she talked with Panchito and Jose when they received the news. And a little with Daisy when we had the reunion”.  
-“And they told you of course” – he whispered – “Mouse, are you close with all of Donald’s friends?  
This man was acting really strange – “You mean... Panchito and Jose? Kind of, we used to hang out when they were at the Quakmore Institute”- And all the others too but Mickey didn’t feel like sharing details that night.  
-“I see, and when you opened your bar”  
-“err, nightclub/theater? Yeah, they were regulars there”  
-“You know that we had a fight when he left this house to join you with your business?”  
-“Yes Mr. Scrooge, and when he had his trip through South America, both times, and I know about the internship too, and when Della… yeah, I’m sorry” – Mickey you are sharing too much, calm down – He said to himself!  
-“Of course you are sorry”- a bitter smile appeared in his face - “you seem to know a lot about my nephew” – a weird affirmation from the old man, but he changed the tone of his voice immediately – “Why you never came with him when we had parties?, just George, or Francisco and Jose, even Minerva came once, the Cow and the horse too.  
-“I guess I was busy, Mr Scrooge, is something important that you want to talk to me about Donald?” He felt so uneasy right now, all Scrooge’s questions where for something Mickey couldn’t decipherer at the moment.  
Mr. Scrooge kept a tense silence – “When we went to our last trip, just Della Donald and me, I asked Donald to join the company again”  
-“oh dear lord”- was all Mickey could think at the moment  
-“And with your reaction you must know his answer”  
They exchanged looks, Scrooge really wanted to know something, discover something from this mouse - “And he tried to change the subject. I wanted to go easy and ask him again later. But I heard him talking with his sister "I can't take the offer" he said, "I have other plans", and I was expecting him to join with his old band mates, Della thought that too, but he said something interesting mouse… I didn't know you were a private investigator or adventurer”  
-“What?” – Things kept getting messier

-“I know my boy wasn't always happy with how we use to handle our adventures, but I never thought he would choose to have his own adventures and keep them secret from me and his sister” he was visibly mad, his fist were closed thightly.  
-“I don't understand Mr Scrooge, was it bad for Donald to do things outside his family?”

-“You could never understand”  
This was it, Mickey couldn’t keep his mouth close – “I know. I don't have a close family. I rarely see my sister and my... and my nephews, we are not as close as Donald was with HDL. Same with my cousins and the things with my bro... my brother~ … never mind”  
Of course scrooge could see how the mouse hesitate on that part…  
Mickey continued – “We had our silly adventures, mostly our juvenile stupidity made us have problems and we tried to survive. Why I never told my family?, we are not that close, why goofy didn’t?, he really doesn't have relatives, and for Donald... That was up to him, maybe he knew you would be upset ... Same with Della”  
But Mickey’s speech might have made things a little worst – “Enough. I didn't call you to discuss family matters. I want to hire you mouse. As an investigator”  
-“Me? I’m not! Mr. Scrooge I'm always happy to help but if you and your team couldn't find anything then-”  
-“I don’t trust "my team", they weren’t capable when Della got lost on space, and they are not helping at all now that Donald is... lost, just tell me your price”  
It was so weird to heard him say he was willing to pay anything for something, this was not what Donald told them about his uncle, he really must be desperate -“The only thing I need Mr. Scrooge is to know exactly what happened”

When the mouse left his office, Duckworth appeared besides Scrooge – “What are you thinking Mr. Scrooge?”  
Scrooge waited a moment to said his final resolution -  
“I still don’t trust this Mouse”


End file.
